Kage no seisa
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Ryuji le hace una solicitud personal a Asago para dejar protegido el clan en caso de que él falte, demostrando así toda la confianza que aun tiene en ella.


**Tokyo Crazy Paradise.**

 **.**

 **Kage no seisa.**

 **.**

 **TCP no me pertenece, es de Nakamura sensei.**

 **Disculpen errores ortográficos, gramaticales y cualquier detalle incoherente de la historia**

 **.**

 **:3 al parecer soy la primera y única en escribir algo en español de esta serie.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único.**

—Debes estar bromeando —refuto Asago indignada. Pero quien le había hablado era Ryuji, la persona a liderar a Kuryugumi, incapaz de mostrar sus emociones, al menos no con ella o cualquier otra persona que no fuera su amada Tsukasa.

La hermosa chica pelirroja suspiro ante la sobria mirada del líder yakuza. Aún era incapaz de reconciliar su solicitud, no con lo que sabía de él, no con el pasado que ambos tenían en conjunto. No sabía si sentirse alagada u ofendida.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo? —cuestiono mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Pero el silencio por parte del amor de su infancia se extendió. Ella miro sus ojos serenos antes de bajar las manos exasperada—. ¿Por qué? Yo no pertenezco más al clan y bien lo sabes, además ¡acabas de casarte con la mujer que amas! ¿Por qué me pides esto?

Ryuji observo a su amiga de la infancia, a la chica que intento hacer feliz por compartir su mismo destino pero a la que nunca logro querer más allá de un cariño fraternal. Por un momento mostro en su mirada un poco de la angustia que el recorría, que desde hacía tiempo le robaba el sueño.

—Tengo miedo —susurró, Asago no disimulo la sorpresa, pero tuvo la prudencia de guardar silencio a la espera de que continuara.

El joven líder de ahora dieciocho años camino hasta la ventana de su oficina donde podría ver claramente a su hermosa _seisa_ jugueteando con ese horrible juguete mecánico en forma de gato gigante que le había dado el hombre al que más había odiado. Ryuji necesita cubrir algunos aspectos de su peligrosa vida, un día podría irse de este mundo y sabía perfectamente que su esposa cumpliría su palabra de irse con él, por eso necesitaba tener un plan para el clan.

—Tu eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar —finalmente le dijo enfrentándola a la cara—. Nos conocemos de toda la vida, conoces todas las tradiciones y sobre todo, aun cuando vivas fuera del clan eres familia.

—¡Pero pedirme ser tu _Kage no Seisa_! ¡Estás loco!

—No te estoy pidiendo que seas una segunda Wakasa. No le haría eso a mi esposa, ni a ti.

—¡Me estas pidiendo tener a tu heredero! ¡Tienes a tu esposa! ¿Acaso ella no puede darte a tu propio hijo?

—No es que sea incapaz —respondió con tranquilidad—. Pero tú la conoces lo suficiente. Ella no se quedará atrás durante una batalla, al menos no por ahora y nada asegura que nuestra vida no esté en peligro mañana.

Entonces el silencio, Ryuji suspiro con irritación mientras luchaba con el impulso de fumar. Y es que ahora tenía que dejarlo pues recientemente su bella esposa había descubierto el poder que tenía sobre él y le había advertido que por cada cigarro sería una noche lejos de su cálido lecho y ciertamente él se negaba a sufrir tal castigo.

—Asago, no te pido que lo hagas ahora... te lo pido en caso de que suceda lo peor tú puedas mantener el orden del clan llevando mi descendencia —tras un largo suspiro decidió explicar—. Solicite a Meiko para guardar mi esperma y el ovulo de Tsukasa, solo en caso de algún evento imprevisto.

La pelirroja apretó sus puños ¿tener el hijo del hombre que una vez amó y de la mujer que se lo arrebato? ¿Podría hacer eso ella? Incluso por el clan, por la familia yakuza ¿era capaz de hacerlo? Pero ella era consiente que si Ryuji fallecía sin ningún heredero habría una guerra interna, se perderían grupos y sería un caos. Pero un hijo del sandaime y su seisa, hija de la legendaria Wakasa, eso mantendría a los clanes tranquilos.

Además el sandaime tenía razón Tsukasa era terca, era un marimacho que disfrutaba de las batallas y amaba a Ryuji con toda su fuerza, sería imposible separarla de él si algo como lo sucedido en el _Aeropuerto de la Megaflota_ volvía a ocurrir. E incluso no era como si estuviera comprometida en una relación, hacía más de dos años que su relación con aquel bruto policía había terminado mal, finalmente ella pertenecía a los Yakuza y él era un policía, extraño y un tanto corrupto, pero al final un policía.

—No quiero convertirme en tu _Kage no Seisa_ , no quiero vivir a la sombra de ella—dijo finalmente. Pero la sonrisa suave de Ryuji la descoloco totalmente.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Jamás te haría tal cosa, esto se mantendrá solo entre las cabezas y personas de confianza, nunca tuve planeado perturbar tu estilo de vida.

La joven había decidido continuar sus estudios superiores, aun cuando solo un delgado hilo la mantenía unida al clan, ya no se pensaba ajena a ellos y ciertamente deseaba que llegara el momento de volver a ser digna de reintegrarse plenamente, de ser perdonada por su padre y tal vez convertirse en la esposa de un líder de clan. Pero al encontrarse con la petición de _sandaime_ era obvio que él confiaba en ella y eso la hacía feliz.

 **.**

Tres años después de aquella impactante solicitud de Ryuji, Asago se encontraba en las habitaciones privadas de la seisa observando al nuevo integrante y heredero del clan... mejor dicha heredera. Tetsuko Shirogami había nacido para romper los estandartes y aun cuando los ancianos se pudieran negar intentando mantener las arcaicas tradiciones, lo cierto es que la fuerza de sus padres y la cantidad de kumis que les apoyaban era una fuerza para tomar en cuenta. Y si esa pequeña niña tenía la fuerza y terquedad de sus padres, sería una fuerza imparable.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —invito Ryuji quien manejaba amorosamente a su gran tesoro.

—Espera... Ryuji ¿por qué Asago si puede cargarla y yo no? —cuestiono Tsukasa. Pero solo una mirada de este basto para que la joven madre desviara su mirada—. Solo estuvo por caérseme una vez... ¡una vez!

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
